


Matter Most Serious

by Hoodedpanpuckpookapan (ghostdreaming)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Gossip, M/M, Silly, as in why is celebrity romance so distracting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/Hoodedpanpuckpookapan
Summary: The majority of the citizens of Gotham don't like to think about danger of crime. But from the highest social circles down to the residents of lowest levels of sewer dwellers the same topic about superheroes is almost always up for discussion.(Please Note. The people speculating here know almost nothing about the superheroes or their lives, and real life connections, so most are baseing their pairings on nothing but looks, gender, and proximity.)





	Matter Most Serious

**Author's Note:**

> My writer's block has evolved into a ice age sized glacier and I'm trying to dislodge and get to my in progress works....  
> So here is something short and random?

It was more of less a variation of the same conversation where ever you went, whatever group you were a part of, and however it was phrased and worded. The same old subject that never got tired would always come up again before too long.

" Anyone else hear the rumour about Batman marrying Catwoman ? "  
" But Batman is In Love with Wonderwoman! "  
" I thought Wonderwoman and Superman were together? "  
" Am I the only one here who realizes that Wonderwoman is a Lesbian? "  
" Wonderwoman and Catwoman makes so much more sense. "  
" That wasn't what I meant. "  
" I thought Batman and Bruce Wayne were together. "  
" It's Batman and Superman who are a couple. "  
" No! Batman and Nightwing are! "  
" Nightwing's dating Red Hood! "  
" Wrong. Red Hood is clearly going out with Red Robin. "  
" That's not right. Cause Red Robin and Superboy have been a item for years! "  
" You mean Superboy and Robin. Get your heroes straight! "  
" Was that a gay joke? "  
"I was told Superman was into Lois Lane. "  
" Well I heard that was all just a bad cover-up for his involvement with Lois' partner Clark Kent! "  
" I was shown DNA proof that Superman and Lex Luthor test-tube babied themselves up a couple of love childs- love children?- babies of their own. "  
" They could have just adopted some of Wayne's by-blows and saved the guy from having to play adoption -aholic. "  
" I still think the Luthor- Wayne rivalry is a little too intense to be between real enemies. After all they were really good friends in school together. "  
" The only person good enough to date Lois Lane is Vicky Vale! "  
" Hey, neither of those are capes! This is a serious we're unraveling the mysteries of superhero's sex lives here. "  
" Or at least arguing about conflicting pairings. "  
" Is that what people are calling them now? Capes? I thought it was Supers. "  
" Hey, which of the costumed kooks do you think has the kinkiest fetish wear as a costume? "  
" Hero or villain ? "  
" Porniest skimpiness or hardcorest extremist? "

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I stuck to keeping the speculating within DC characters! ( I can keep DC and Marvel universes seperate- I just prefer dreaming in universes where their realities overlap. Even if I can't tell you who came from what little company that got swallowed by those two.)  
> I do subscribe to some of the pairings mentioned, but not all, mostly I'm just having a chuckle over the amazing array of romantic relationships fandoms have and the waste of time arguing with someone who supports a different one than you is.


End file.
